U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,529 (Boggs), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses a “programmable logic controller with enhanced and extended the capabilities. A digital input filter implement filters with considerable less logic by simulating the action of a capacitor being driven by a constant current source whose output voltage is sensed by a comparator with a large amount of hysterisis. A pulse catch circuit captures the input pulse even though the update occurs between scan cycles. A pulse output controller includes a hardware pipeline mechanism to allow for smooth, hardware-controlled transitions from wave-form to wave-form. A free port link allows the user to control the port either manually or by operation of a user program. In order to provide higher performance for communication using PPI protocol, the PLC includes a built-in protocol. An n-bit modem protocol ensures data integrity without use of a parity type data integrity system. A hide instruction protects proprietary software by encrypting the sensitive code and decrypting the code during compilation and, thereafter, re-encrypting the code. A system function call allows the user to create and/or download new PLC functions and implement them as PLC operating system functions. An STL status function debugs programs during run-time and while the program is executing. A micro PLC arrangement provides compact size and efficiency.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,389 (McNutt), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses an “expansion module address method and apparatus for a Programmable Logic Controller (PLC) is taught. Briefly stated, a PLC base unit sends an address to an expansion module or modules attached thereto. Each expansion module takes the address number it receives and considers it to be its own address number. Unless the number presented to it is a zero, the expansion module decrements the number and passes it onto the next module. Thereby each module knows its own address. Each expansion module has contained therein a plurality of address and data lines which are common to all modules with the exception of one address line which is interrupted by each module circuitry, which is used to decrement the address number and then passes it along the interrupted address line to the next module.” See Abstract.